Doors for vehicles including run channels, door glasses movable up and down along the run channels, and window regulators provided at lower parts of the door glasses are put in practical use.
As for the above door, no serious problem is presented in its practical use so long as the door glass of the door has a front edge, an upper edge and a rear edge formed to conform in configuration to three sides, that is, a front channel, an upper channel and a rear channel of the run channel, respectively.
The door as discussed above is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-11-348556. The disclosed door will be described with reference to FIG. 10 hereof.
A door 200 for a vehicle shown in FIG. 10 includes a door body 201, a run channel 202 provided in the door body 201 and a door glass 203 movable up and down along the run channel 202. The door glass 203 has a lower part at which a window regulator 204 is positioned. The window regulator 204 is attached to the door body 201. The door glass 203 has a front edge 211, an upper edge 212 and a rear edge 213 conforming in configuration to a front channel 205, an upper channel 206 and a rear channel 207 of the run channel 202, respectively.
The front edge 211 of the door glass 203 slides in its entirety relative to the front channel 205. The rear edge 213 of the door glass 203 slides in its entirety relative to the rear channel 207. Thus, the door glass 203 is undesirably subjected to an increased resistance when sliding up and down along the run channel 202.
Additionally, because the upper edge 212 of the door glass 203 has its configuration conforming to that of the upper channel 206 of the run channel 202, the upper edge 212 is in its entirety fitted to the upper channel 206 in one stroke when the door glass 203 is fully closed. As a result, the door glass 203 can not be fully closed without producing a loud sound.
Thus, there has been a demand for a vehicular door including a door glass which can undergo a reduced resistance when moving up and down and which can be fully closed without producing a loud sound.